A New Beginning
by Meredith Kerrick
Summary: He had done it. He had firmly placed his badge on the Director's desk, effectively resigning from NCIS. He didn't regret it, You protect family, right? But what if protecting family meant leaving some of your other family? And what if you were lying to say she was just a little sister, what if you're in love with her? And what if that girl is Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto?


**So I don't know how many people are writing something like this but I just finished a Chemistry exam and it kinda came to me, probably a One-shot, I would love to know what you think. I am writing Tiva now but may try some McAbby... Oh yeah and if you haven't checked out my other Fanfiction it's called Head Games and its Tiva :) Onward with the story!**

**Meredith**

He had done it. He had firmly placed his badge on the Director's desk, effectively resigning from NCIS. He didn't regret it, he was protecting Gibbs, and Gibbs is family. You protect family, right? But what if protecting family meant leaving some of your other family? And what if you were lying to say she was just a little sister, what if you're in love with her?

And what if that girl is Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto?

Tim McGee presently stood in a government elevator. Tim was a writer, or at least Thom E. Gemcity was and government was somehow the perfect way to describe this elevator. It was dark and empty and full of secrets; sadly just like the government could be. The elevator held all of the secrets, hearing every unrecorded word that was spoken in the makeshift meeting room. And right now Tim felt like the elevator could hear the secrets he was thinking in its empty space, sucking them out of his brain like a vacuum to whisper to Abby when she next visited.

Ding.

That was it; time was up and McGee now had to tell Abby that he had resigned.

"McGeeeeeeee!" Abby shrieked, flailing out of her stool, almost knocking over her CafPOW.

"Hey Abby." With that Abby's face fell, his voice held the tone of despair which he obviously had not done a very good job of covering up. Then again that was just one thing about Abby, she always got him. She knew when he was excited or worried and how to make him happy. Tim still hadn't figured out if he liked that she had such a good read on him but he did know two things. 1. He knew it was better than his childhood which consisted of forgotten birthdays and a father who was more attached to his ship than his crew. 2. He loved Abby no matter what, he had just admitted it to the elevator, and this was most likely a good thing.

"McGee... what's wrong?" He could hear her hesitation and decided that now was the time or else he was going to chicken out. As much as McGee didn't want to tell her, or admit it to himself, he most certainly didn't want her finding out from someone else. He put both of his hands on her arms as if to keep himself grounded, to this moment, to her.

"I resigned today, Abs"

McGee could tell that there were a million thoughts running around her head, which might've been contributed by the cherry red, caffeinated beverage that was her lifeline. After what seemed like an eternity she wrapped her arms around him tightly and murmured into his shirt, "You did it to save Gibbs, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Tony and Ziva too." Abby at 5'10 rested her head on McGee's shoulder since the platform heels made the 5'10 Forensic Scientist about 6' herself whilst he was 6'2.

"How long this time?" she asked her voice still soft.

"I'm not sure Abby…" he reluctantly answered. There were truly a lot of things McGee wasn't sure about and he didn't want to give Abby the wrong answer.

"McGee! It can't be like the last time!" she tucked her head into his shirt more.

"Abby, I was still in the Navy Yard, just a division away. I wasn't half way across the planet like Tony and Ziva; we had lunch like every day. Plus this time no one is going anywhere. We will all be a phone call or text away, still in D.C." Tim soothed his lips close to her ear.

"It's not the same as working with you every single day!"

"I know but Ab-"

"No, McGee. It isn't the same and you guys will be back soon." Abby's voice was firm and confident but somehow it seemed that she was convincing herself and not Tim.

"Okay Abby" McGee put on a brave face but he knew that not seeing Abby every single day was going to be the death of him. On top of that he wouldn't have a case to distract him or a looming Gibbs to terrify him.

"What are you going to do without a job?" she wondered aloud.

"Well I have enough money from Deep Six and I'll probably just write a lot more, and wait a lot of waiting to come back here, to be with you."

"Well you'll just have to come back a lot" she smiled.

"Of course Abby!" McGee gladly piped up, more than happy to be invited.

"Like a lot Timmy." She grinned looking up.

"Abby how are you so happy all of the sudden, two seconds ago you thought the world was crashing down!" Tim laughed. He never ceased to be amazed by Abby's way of turning everything into a positive and her bright, gorgeous smile always seemed to be contagious.

"Because Timmy…" her voice rang with innocence but her face told a whole different story. A very suspicious story.

"Come on Abby, spit it out. You can tell me anything." Tim flashed his most charming and convincing grin. Abby paused for awhile as if deciding her next step and anxiety crept under Tim's skin and up his spine in a mere matter of seconds. Before Tim could try his next persuasive tactic Abby leaned up and placed a short gentle kiss on his lips.

"Because if we don't technically work together then Rule Twelve doesn't apply." Her face was glowing, radiant and beautiful in every way Tim could imagine.

It was a small gesture of a small beginning of something very big for the both of them.

**Love to know what you think :)**

**Meredith**


End file.
